


Beasts of Burden

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Following the confrontation within the animal realm. Reimu, Marisa and Youmu spend an evening together with Udongein in tow.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Kudos: 8





	Beasts of Burden

"And then I did this to Kourin!" Marisa said, moving her right arm upward and downward with thumb and index fingers circled in a jerking motion, twitching her left middle finger as she opened her mouth and moved her tongue.

"That's disgusting, Kirisame." Reimu snarled as she looked towards the woman to her left. "We have guests."

"Thanks for bringin the booze, Youmu!" Kirisame chirped, retrieving her _masu_ cup from the kotatsu she was seated in front of, raising the drinking implement with her left hand in excitement.

"You're welcome, Kirisame..." Youmu uttered, her cadence nervous. "I'm new to recreational drinking. Yuyuko-sama insisted I partake..."

Marisa smiled. "Didn't wanna disappoint that bunny next to ya, huh?"

Reisen and Youmu blushed in unison. "We're not like that!" Myon sharing the reddened visage of it's master.

Minutes turned to hours as the quartet conversed, heralding tales of their venture within the animal realm. "So, There was this big dragon bitch right? And she was all like "'I'm gonna kill you if you don't exterminate Keiki!' And then I was like 'Try me, bitch!'"

Reimu giggled. "Kirisame, you almost cried when Kicchou yelled at you."

Marisa pouted. "Don't tell them that!"

In her eyes, Kirisame was at her most adorable when the magician attempted to exaggerate feats of incident resolution, Marisa's bashful body language immediately arousing her adoration.

Reimu leaned forward, utilizing her upper extremities for leverage, kissing Marisa on the cheek. "You're so cute, Kirisame."

"Didn't ya just say we had guests?" Marisa stated, emerging from her position, Reimu immediately embarking into Marisa's arms.

"I don't care anymore, Konpaku and Udongein require a demonstration." Reimu uttered, arms wrapped around Kirisame as she was brought to the bedding.

Youmu and Reisen stared at the pair, completely unprepared for the scenario. "You're going to have intercourse, in front of us?" Reisen inquired.

"You can leave at any time you want." Reimu retorted, Kirisame bringing numerous kisses along the maiden's collar, slowly lifting her blouse upwards. "We do this after every incident."

Reisen immediately attempted to stand up, Youmu grasping her skirt in response. "Udongein..."

"Wha_" Inaba's inquiry cut short as Youmu leaned upward, closing her eyes as she interlocked lips with the half-phantom.

Seconds passed, the pair removing their lips from one another as saliva covered their mouths. "Let's join Hakurei and Kirisame." Youmu remarked.

Reisen was confused, usually Konpaku was hesitant when it came to physicality. "You want this to be your first time?"

"Maybe it's the inebriation, but Hakurei and Kirisame have made me much more willing." Konpaku beginning to remove her upper garment as the sounds of magician and maiden moaning and cooing filled her headspace. Reisen unbuttoning her blazer in response.

The pair were seated adjacent to one another, stripped down to their undergarments. "It's okay Reisen, Myon wants it too," Youmu said, Konpaku's ghost half circling around Reisen as she made her statement.

Reisen grasped the small transparent white apparition, slowly giving Myon light kisses.

The stimulation brought Youmu into the throes of ecstasy, shivering as she held onto her body. "Reisen..." Proceeding to lay onto her backside. "I'm defenseless."

Udongein crawled over to Youmu, hovering directly above her partner, her eyes a brilliant shade of crimson. Slowly caressing Konpaku's chest, tracing her well defined abdomen, finally reaching her inner thigh.

Youmu was locked into a trance, the gaze of the woman above her fondling her opening sending her emotions wild. "I love you, Udonge."

Youmu bucked her hips, Udongen's contact was clumsy, yet the sheer sensation of Reisen's fingers was enough to bring her to climax.

Reisen leaned forward and locked lips with Konpaku, the kiss being short and understated. "Hakurei and Kirisame brought us together, I want to enjoy this night with all of you."

As Youmu and Reisen developed their intimacy, Marisa began shifting her entire body vertically, moving up and down in a rhythm, causing their lower areas to make constant contact.

Reimu held onto Marisa's backside with both arms as Marisa continued her motion, holding onto her partner tight.

The pair screamed as discharge covered their lower region, Marisa slumping over onto Reimu's side. "DId ya like that? I call it 'magical scissors'!"

Reimu glared at the woman sharing her bedding. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Marisa giggled. "I'll figure it out later."

Youmu and Reisen slowly crawled behind the maiden and magician, holding the couple in an embrace, Reisen behind Reimu, Youmu behind Marisa. "I hope you two are satisfied with our afterparty." Hakurei inquired.

Reisen and Youmu blushed in unison. "U-Um, yes!" the pair yelled immediately.

Marisa smiled. "There's no shortage of cuties comin to the shrine to party! Let's get some sleep!" Marisa exclaimed, immediately closing her eyes.


End file.
